


Spoiled Rotten to the Core

by Jacepens



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Based Around Assassin’s Creed and, Blood, But Don’t Worry I’ll Explain Everything, Canon Divergence - The Tyranny of King Washington, Choking, Corruption, Hand & Finger Kink, Lots of Fine Things, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Royalty, Tyranny!AU, Various Sex Acts, Violence, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacepens/pseuds/Jacepens
Summary: When King Washington, tyrant and conqueror of countless countries, asks for Prince Lafayette's hand in marriage what can he do but oblige him? Forced to live in his palace with nothing to do but crave the mysterious power that Washington possesses, Lafayette asks the husband that spoils him if he might give him one more gift. But power this mighty corrupts and spoils even the purest of minds.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. The Apple that Spoiled the Bunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _One bad apple spoils the barrel - English proverb_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to the anon (Chadeusz Kosciusko;)) for getting me absolutely hooked on this idea and sending me the original prompt that makes up our chapter 1!
> 
> It’s based around Assassin’s Creed’s Tyranny of King Washington, but I’ve changed a lot and created my own ideas. The thing mentioned often, the scepter and apple, are what, in the game, corrupted Washington with power. All you really need to know about it is that it’s a super powerful, super evil, godly relic that gives people insane amounts of power:) which Washington then used to become King.
> 
> I hope this clears it up, but if you’re confused please don’t hesitate to ask me questions! (And Hamilton, Turn, etc. fans fear not, as always, I wrote the characters with no specific faces in mind. They’re still your fave boys;))
> 
> One final note! I have 5 total chapters planned, but I do not plan on stopping there! I'll likely update this from time to time so look out for that! Chapter 1 was originally posted to my tumblr @jacepens for an anon's prompt:) The rest is my own making, except for chapter 4 which will be fulfilling another prompt from the same dear anon;)
> 
> Apologies for the long intro, go enjoy this fic and heed the tags!!!

A burst of golden light was all it took to bring men to their knees. Was all it took to conjure visions, control minds, bring entire countries to their knees.

King Washington. The name alone made anger rise hot in his chest, made him remember and grieve all the things that name stole from him. 

Being Prince of France in a war-shaken world made everything he’d ever dealt with before feel like nothing. 

No one was powerful enough to stop him. Hundreds, thousands, tried and they all ended up in the same place. Six feet underground—if they were lucky, that is. He’d read it was quite common for decaying bodies to be left strewn about the American countryside with no respect for life or death. It was despicable.

But then, King Washington made Lafayette an offer he would be a fool to refuse.

Famine, war, destruction, plague—it all weighed heavy on Lafayette’s mind. He had done everything he could to secure his country alongside his father, the King. They were one of the few countries still standing that had not fallen to the plague of America, and they were one of the world’s last beacons of hope.

King Washington, who seemed to live on another plane of existence entirely, descended upon their country with fury and destruction in his eye. 

Lafayette hunkered down, sobbing and waiting for the worst to be over knowing that they were done—they were finished! 

Miraculously, they were still standing at days end. 

And then King Washington promised his country could continue to thrive and be sovereign and independent from America—all he had to do was marry him. 

Before Lafayette was able to make the choice for himself, his father was already throwing him on a boat and carting him off to the capital of Washington’s new world. New York City.

Washington’s palace was a grand threat looming over the shore. And Lafayette’s heart was caught in his throat. 

When the boat docked, the area became flooded with eager people, so tightly packed together nothing could break through.

Lafayette was paraded through the city like a prize. Their new King! They cried, weeping tears of joy, but Lafayette wondered if those tears were not of joy but of sorrow. 

Lafayette was granted permission inside that grand structure they called the palace with a blindfold over his eyes. It was yanked off once he was inside and he was allowed to gawp at the sheer opulence and magnificence of the interior. The exterior may have looked like a threatening symbol, but inside? Why it made Lafayette’s heart soar in a very particular way. A way that his heart craved to feel again.

Meeting King Washington was a strange experience. Just like the feeling he got in the palace, he felt the same way about Washington. Cool, stoic, and wearing decadent clothes only worthy of a King.

He gripped his scepter that brimmed with power, and Lafayette was drawn towards it. He craved that gentle golden light that King Washington possessed, craved the power he gained. Worst of all, he craved Washington. 

When he gripped his chin and stared into his eyes, as if he was inspecting a piece of fine china, Lafayette felt an unfamiliar sensation shudder through him. Would he disappoint? Washington left without a single word being said, and Lafayette felt traitorously like he wanted to scream and demand he come back that instant. 

He was laid to rest in the comfiest of beds and surrounded by the hundreds of beautiful things that had caught King Washington’s interest over his years as ruler. 

Was that all Lafayette was to him? He wondered with growing sickness. A beautiful Prince that happened to gain his interest? Interest already so quickly moved on. 

Their wedding was lavish and a display of pure opulence. Lafayette was gifted a grand new ensemble to get married in, and dozens of new outfits to show his station as King. _King Lafayette._

A heavy crown made of pure palladium was placed upon his head and the crowd chanted his name, thousands of people from below. Lafayette was overcome with adoration for the people below, and the way he understood he could now control them.

He was also given the jet-black ruthenium wedding ring to match Washington’s. It was sparkling with pure alexandrites that turned deep red in darkness and bright green in light.

He laid in bed with Washington that night, unused to seeing him in such an informal air. The only thing exchanged was a few kisses before Washington suddenly screamed and shouted that he needed to leave at once. He saw that possessive glimmer in his eye, all for that damn scepter, and Lafayette left him to go back to his own room.

He was disappointed to say the least.

As months with Washington wore on, Lafayette understood more and more that he really was there to serve as some sort of pretty pet. But one that Washington readily spoiled.

All it took was Lafayette pressing a few kisses to his lips, and whatever he wished for was his.

He wished for many things as the boredom grew. He wished for paintings and artifacts from across the world, new animals to be displayed in the zoo, and even a little poodle to try and take the loneliness away. As his boredom and curiosity grew, he began demanding more _unique_ experiences. What possessed him to do so, he wasn’t sure. When he asked George for a traitor to slaughter, so he could revel in the sight of their sickly blood slowly draining out of them by Lafayette’s almighty sword. When he asked, begged, pleaded if he might throw them in the tiger's den just to see what might happen. The angry thought burned in his heart—it was what traitors to King Washington _deserved._

Until it dawned on him heavily one day that there was only one thing in the entire world that could make him happy. Two things, perhaps. 

The power, and the one who wielded it.

He smiled as he entered the throne room to see King Washington, quickly turned to look at him, a little smirk dazzling his face. Lafayette quickly set himself down in Washington's lap, as he knew he so enjoyed, and quietly pressed kisses to his cheek and down his neck.

It was strange, the way he enjoyed him. They hardly ever exchanged a word together and yet here Lafayette was, working to earn his affections. His arm encircled around his waist and Lafayette sighed and shifted closer. 

“You want something else, don’t you?” Washington purred, bringing his lips to Lafayette’s neck.

He let out a gasp, “Only your affections, my highness.”

“Ah, but you earned that long ago.”

“Did I really?” Lafayette giggled, pressing his nose to Washington’s. “Because it’s my understanding that husbands who love each other are supposed to _share_.”

Washington roared, suddenly shoving Lafayette back, but Lafayette held firm to his throne. “You _dare_ ,” he hissed, unmistakable anger coursing through him.

“Don’t you see it, my highness?” Lafayette dropped to his knees before him, “you chose me for a reason. Two is better than one, don’t you agree?” he hummed, dragging his palms and digging his fingernails up Washington’s thighs. He continued to fume above him, but Lafayette could practically hear that resolve chipping away, could hear a faint humming his ears. “Ah, do you hear it? Bring it out, show me that golden apple and it will show you just how much you need me,” He whined.

He watched with anticipation, could see it like a shivering line around Washington as he reached and pulled the apple from it’s scepter. Lafayette sat up, trying to press forward, his heart hammering loudly, seconds away from everything he could ever dream of—. 

He began weeping as Washington pressed it into his palm, tears rolling down his cheeks as his eyes were opened to the knowledge of the universe. He saw strange men with godly powers crushed by this apple, he witnessed entire galaxies being birthed just with the tap of a finger, he saw the way into every person’s heart, he felt every weakness overwhelm and consume him before he could begin to breathe fresh air again. 

King Washington took the apple from his hand, and brought him up into his lap again. Lafayette grinned, a sickly dark and previously unknown grin to his face. His fingertips brimmed with power that he could feel rushing through his veins. He saw the way to destruction, a clear path ahead of him with Washington at his side. 

“You are beautiful, you know.” He heard Washington growl in his ear, breath hot.

Lafayette hummed and then leered, mind overflowing with new ideas. “Then allow your beautiful King to show you his gratitude for granting him such a gift,” He purred, sliding back down to his knees.

This world was not yet the last they would conquer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [tumblr](https://jacepens.tumblr.com/) and request other things~


	2. Apples of His Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Apple of my eye - English saying_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up right where we left off;)

The sounds of slurping and wet gasps fill the spacious throne room while Lafayette furiously works his mouth and tongue over the hard cock stretching his lips. Only once before has he been allowed such a delectable meal; _this_ is far finer than any of the perfectly cooked venison, fresh-picked berries, sweet wines, and strong cheeses he had dined on. To be able to taste his King, to swallow him down and allow some of his spend to drip down his trembling chin just for Washington to smile at and push back onto his eager tongue. 

He moans at the sordid memory, hoping and begging that Washington possesses the power to see into his mind and would give him exactly what he needs. That he might see to the darkest reaches of his mind and provide what Lafayette most desires.

Lafayette stares up at him with pouty, coy eyes. From this angle on his knees, mouth completely full, he can only see his handsome King as a god. Pure gold crown weighing heavy on his head, framed by the grandeur of his throne and the large, perfectly etched, rising sun just peeking up behind his crown. It is sublime.

His hand threads through his hair, fingers brushing against the palladium crown on Lafayette’s head, and pulls him _hard_ to his stomach, forcing that last bit of cock deep down his throat. Washington growls and continues to hold Lafayette there who begins choking and struggling to breathe, tears falling freely down his soft face. 

Lafayette feels it burning and acrid down the back of his throat, causing him to gag and cough even harder but Washington holds him tight. Lafayette silently pleads that he might never be forced away from his King’s magnetizing heat.

“Look at you,” he purrs, lips curling up darkly. “If I did not know any better I would say you were a false vision yourself. So pretty on your knees,” he coos, continuing to torture Lafayette, who is quickly losing his remaining breath.

“Ah ah, you mustn’t panic, dear. Surely you now know that you are under my _full_ protection. No harm shall _ever_ befall you,” he snarls, possessive glare that used to be reserved for the apple now on him. That dark and heavy look alone makes Lafayette keen and whine, his restlessness causing spit to drip down from his chin and onto Washington’s fine trousers of vicuña wool.

 _My King, my monarch, my highness._ His mind sighs, throat still choking and air rapidly escaping his lungs. Dark spots begin to cloud his vision, and everything begins to feel numb and tingly. His eyes flutter and his chest aches and spasms.

And then a gust of air floods his lungs like a torrent of wind on an ocean. He is eagerly heaving it down, greedy and still _still_ completely choked on Washington’s magnificent cock. 

He is crying, overwhelmed at the realization of just how strong Washington is, just how strong _he himself_ is. 

He does not even need to gasp desperately for air when Washington urges him off his cock. He feels absolutely perfect and whole, staring up at his King, his _husband._ A newfound hunger claws up to the forefront and demands to be satisfied, making him lean closer, eager and hungry for _more._

Washington wordlessly pats his thighs and Lafayette is scrambling on top. With a sharp snap of his fingers, Lafayette is completely bare atop Washington’s lap. A chill runs through him and he shudders, admiring Washington’s relaxed face and the feel of the silk velvet of the throne, soft on his shins.

“Why don’t you try?” Washington growls low and dangerous, while one hand wraps around his waist. Lafayette’s gasp keens to a whimper when that hand grips his ass tightly in his palm, so tightly and digging fingernails in deep, there will surely be cardinal marks left on previously unblemished skin. A sob escapes him as Washington soothes over the angered skin. “Go on then, my beauty,” he grins - the same dark grin that is always the precursor to the worst of Washington’s destruction.

Lafayette swallows and snaps his fingers, willing the clothes off of Washington, picturing it so clearly in his mind, trying to channel and remember the way it felt to hold the apple in his hand. Something golden flashes and then Washington is bare beneath him, evident by the feel of smooth and warm skin pressing against him. _Much_ better than those layers of fabric. 

Against all that bare skin, his crown is more prominent and opalescent than ever before. It is bejeweled with red and blue diamonds and flattering taaffeites are dazzled around in a unique pattern against that intricate pure gold. It managed to stay atop his head while Lafayette’s gleaming, palladium one had disappeared. He grins; he is rather happy it has stayed to remind him just who his King is.

“Good boy,” Washington’s deep voice rumbles against his skin. He leans over and begins to nip and bite the sensitive skin of Lafayette’s neck making him grow more and more restless, fidgeting and gasping in his lap. “I knew you would be so perfect, so utterly beautiful and perfect. I dream of taking you every night, Gilbert. The visions are so vivid I always feel like I can reach out and have you, but I now know that _nothing_ could ever compare to the real thing.” Lafayette can only cry and whine under his relentless touch and vulgar words. 

He has never been given the pleasure of King Washington’s hands on his skin, demanding and hot and _cruel._ Desperately claiming every inch of his skin with only his bare, broad hands. He has also never been allowed to see the magnificence of his King bare. Lafayette wishes he would let his head fall forward instead of sucking down on his neck so he could truly _look_ at the sight he has never been allowed before. He craved it on their wedding night and he needed it now more than ever.

He is only allowed to see a flash of skin and muscle before he is being pulled forward, head pressing into the crook of Washington’s neck. The pleasant aroma of Washington’s cologne fills his nose, and Lafayette cannot help but whimper. The scent of rare ambergris paired with citrus and bergamot so unique and wonderful to his King makes him weak in the knees, and it inspires him to suck and bite down on the neck and chase that enticing skin.

Washington gently pushes him up, and holds out the palm of his hand, presenting it. He raises a single questioning eyebrow at him and Lafayette swiftly dives forward to lick a long, hot stripe over his large palm. “Make sure to get it nice and wet,” he rumbles against his ear and Lafayette whines, pulling his tongue back in his mouth and then out to thoroughly coat his palm with his spit. “Very good.” He watches some of it drip down, but to where he could not see as he is pulled back to the crook of his neck.

That delightfully large palm, calloused from wielding weapons that slaughtered enemies and entire kingdoms, grips loosely around his cock and he feels pleasure like he has never known. He is whining too loudly, quickly engulfed by heat, and is shifting his hips forward, trying so desperately to feel more than the slow and gentle touch his King allows him.

Washington’s fingernails dig hard into the unbroken skin of his back and rake across him, sending searing pain like a shockwave cutting through all the pleasure. “ _Mine._ ” He hears Washington’s deep voice grit out. He couldn’t help but whine, breathlessly whimpering over and over again. He is being marked, a reminder and a warning to any who try to harm him. They would face his King’s obliterative wrath.

“Would you like to sit on my cock, dear boy?” he purrs and suddenly the hand that has been barely touching him is gripping on so tightly and stroking so fast that Lafayette is rendered completely limp atop his majesty. He takes in heaving, ragged breaths, mewling just like a petulant kitten might.

“I asked you a question,” he hears Washington hiss in his ear.

Lafayette can only continue to whimper along with the pace of Washington’s hand. “ _S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît. J'ai besoin de toi en moi!"_ he pleads.

Washington hums, still not allowing him relief from the pressure. He can feel that heat coiling low in his stomach. “What was that, dear thing?”

“Ahh- _yes! Yes!”_ Lafayette keens, his hips rolling into that delightfully hot palm, a fuzzy sensation sweeping through him that he eagerly chased.

“My sweet little treasure,” he coos, tracing a light fingertip down his arm then down his stomach, like how one might pass an inspecting finger over a brand new purpleheart wood accent table. Lafayette jerks at the gentle touch and his breath hitches when the hand on his cock finally slows down. 

He sobs when it leaves him entirely and he is left to suffer without any touch. Washington urges him up and off his neck so he can hold his cheek in one hand and bring the other that has just been torturing his cock to eye level for him to inspect. 

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen such a spectacular sight,” he sighs, soft eyes admiring his own hand and Lafayette flushes bright red. It is shimmery with his precome and the sheen quite reminds him of a grandiose stained glass window that shines so similarly under the sunlight. 

He surges forward with no hesitation to lick up the substance, dragging his tongue slowly, slowly down each finger and knuckle, all the way down to the thudding pulse in his wrist. Enraptured, he holds his tongue there for a moment longer, _feeling_ the heartbeat of his King and a high whine escapes him while he shakes intensely in Washington’s hold. 

Then, lips are smashing against his own, demanding and hot, tongue forcing itself past his lips, teeth unpleasantly clacking together. Washington’s hands, one still damp, clench onto his hips and wrench him down ferociously. Lafayette is screaming. He did not _mean_ to but it was so damn overwhelming and so so sudden to just be forced down against his King’s blazing member.

“There you are,” the King rasps, feverish against his ear. He continues to pull and roll his hips up against Lafayette’s. That fuzziness begins to spread and consume him like how a fire blazes through conquered citadels. It is a fitting metaphor, he ponders through the heady pleasure. He had been similarly conquered the moment his eyes landed on the palace’s extravagant interior, eyes passing in wonderment at each detailed marble statue and carving that told of his King’s conquests and of his godliness.

“You have never been with another, have you?” that dark voice breaks through his musing.

“ _N-non, mon grand roi!_ ”

“Then I shall have the honor of showing you the pleasures of the male body?” he purrs, lips grazing down his ear. He holds his hips still for a moment and Lafayette is still shaking violently, ghost sensations tingling on his straining cock. Washington holds his chin between his fingers like he did when he first inspected his new pet, but this time, instead of annoying disinterest, a vile smirk creeps onto his face.

“Yes, your majesty,” Lafayette whispers, feeling wet tears slip down his cheek. 

Without taking that calculating eye off of Lafayette, he snaps his fingers again and one of his attendants runs forward, something in his hand. He gently smooths his hand’s way from Lafayette’s chin to gain a tight hold in his hair. Lafayette sighs and allows his head to fall back - swollen, crimson lips parting from the gasp wrenched out of him by the action. And then Washington’s lips curl in disgust and his dark gaze slowly turns to the man still standing by their side.

“Why are you staring?” Lafayette shudders, limbs unable to support himself while listening to that incensed tone. Washington spoke the words with deliberate and slow care, his voice turning impossibly deeper with each syllable.

The man stutters and Lafayette can picture him floundering while trying to reign in his arousal after watching his Kings make such depraved love. Lafayette can hardly blame the man, but that does not make his behavior excusable. 

He is pleased to learn that Washington agrees with him.

His majesty’s palm pushes his head to the side so he can see the man who is so intoxicated by them. Washington kisses his ear and then slowly growls out one single, _treacherous_ word: “Watch.”

Lafayette shivers, staring as that familiar golden glow begins to wrap itself around the man. He watches as it wraps tighter and tighter and the man gasps and tries to scream out but his lungs are being crushed by the impossible force of that yellow brilliance. He collapses to his knees with such force his head smashes open against their pure white statuario marble of carrara floors.

The dark, crimson blood pools in little rivers that follow the marble’s divots and paths. He suddenly realizes, feeling an ache in his chest, that he has not taken a breath since Washington commanded him to watch.

“Pity,” Washington frowns, looking back at Lafayette, “I rather like it when they struggle. It gives them time to think upon their wrongdoings.” 

Lafayette shudders and leans forward to mouth against his ear, “but he can disturb us no longer, my King.”

And he hears a clatter, feels Washington reaching out to grab whatever it is the man brought, and before Lafayette has time to blink he can feel a new sensation teasing his hole, a light tingly touch that instantly has him lusting for more.

He is shaking and gasping, whining and moaning so loud and sinfully his cries might bring Asmodeus to their side as his majesty’s slick finger slowly presses inside of him. He begins to shudder harder than ever, so much so that his teeth are clacking together from the force. 

He catches sight of the dead body laying just five feet away from them. He stares as the blood continues to dribble out in a massive pool ,and he admires the way Washington’s strength caused the man’s chest to collapse in on itself. He cries out, feeling another finger worming its way inside his body. 

_Tyrant_ , he shudders, his King is a tyrant. 

He presses his lips to Washington’s, not even able to kiss, just mouth and moan against those lips, sweet and soft from chocolate cakes drizzled in sweet cream. The fingers drive deeper, almost like they are guided by providence, and they find the most delightful place to give him pleasure. A scream is torn from his throat by the heat that shoots up his spine and he hears a chuckle rumble against his chest. He swallows down his cries and gasps. His King is _his_ tyrant.

Boneless and completely lost in the shudders, he does not notice when there is a third finger inside him, all he can hear is his tyrant’s voice low and filthy against his ear.

“You are going to be so marvelous for me, aren’t you? Dear boy, might you grant me the wonderful sight of you spending all over yourself without a hand to assist?”

“ _Oui..._ ” he sighs, unaware the word has left his mouth.

“Yes? Then I shall count on it, my lovely consort.” Washington kisses his ear. 

Lafayette is still shaking and sobbing, unaware that the fingers have left him empty. He swears it is like they are still there, cruel and purposefully avoiding the place that makes him cry and shake so deeply. Washington’s warm palm smooths up his backside and holds him steady at the small of his back, shifting forward to situate himself better, and Lafayette is sputtering. 

He must take small sips of air as that cock that already stretched his lips begins to sink inside of him too slowly and not slow enough. He is whimpering, he is begging, he is pleading, he knows it, hears it distantly in his ears, but there is only _Washington._ He is already so full, heat driving into him and not allowing room for anything else. His king, his majesty, his highness, his _tyrant,_ his _warlord,_ his King of Kings. And Lafayette is all his.

The movement stops and he is fully seated on his King, breathy sobs and pleading whimpers filling the air around them. He realizes he is sinfully trembling and gasping at the unrivaled feeling of every inch of him being stuffed.

“Were you saying something, precious?”

Lafayette moaned, _was he?_

“Am I your King?” Washington growls low, like a lion. His words are punctuated by a thrust up and Lafayette is knocked breathless, torrid and aching but sensations of pleasure tremble through him. “Your majesty?” Another thrust. “Your highness?” Slam.

Lafayette is begging.

“Your _tyrant?”_ Slam.

He is sobbing fiercely, the last thrust finding that place that made everything in his body heat up and melt and shiver. He cannot move, his body is so _decimated._

“Your warlord, your King of Kings?” Washington hisses.

 _“_ _Oui oui! Vous êtes tout cela et bien plus encore! Tu es ma lumière, mon Dieu, et je suis entièrement à toi!”_

“Banish that language from your tongue!” Washington suddenly roars, still so exquisitely driving up into him and making his entire body slack and shaking all at once. “You are _mine_ now, my consort shall not be allowed to be anything but _mine._ ”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes..._ ” he is chanting, each word being forced out of his tight throat by another thrust of his King’s massive cock.

Washington growls in his ear, and he feels it shake along with the rest of him. “Do you know why you do not have your own throne?”

Lafayette’s eyes are closed tightly, but at his words they are fluttering open to see that dark smirk on Washington’s face. His face flushes hot and he _knows,_ or perhaps fears, what the other is going to say, but Washington declares it anyway. His grip turns a little more harsh and he is lifting Lafayette up so he can slam him down even harder and there is nothing he can do but sob and wail, scorching and _waiting_ for those words to leave his King’s mouth.

“Because _this_ is your throne,” he chuckles, “right here in my lap and on my cock,” he purrs and Lafayette is sobbing and whimpering, pleading and helpless. Then, he realizes those rough thick fingers have wrapped around his neck.

He is only allowed half a breath before Washington forcibly closes his throat with that massive palm wrapped around his slender neck. He is choking, floundering, and the pressure, the _pleasure_ inside him never ceases. It drives into him with full force and Lafayette has gone completely flimsy on Washington, held up only by the hand cutting his life line away. 

He feels that tingle of numbness dull out everything else, but he does not fear, does not even writhe as his eyes roll back into his skull. His King will save him. 

And there it is, that flooding and alleviating air that does not even pass through his throat, just floods his lungs and his spasming chest. He begins to cough and Washington has released him, hands going to strongly drive his hips down even harder on his cock.

He is squealing, fiery pleasure burning through him and all at once his entire body clenches fiercely and his peak is tearing through him and up through his throat as he screams and weeps. Pain and pleasure mix at the intensity of it and Lafayette is powerless against the way his body clenches and rolls down as Washington still drives harder into him. Pain spikes at his neck as his tyrant bites down with violence, and Lafayette is again reminded of a lion biting through the jugular of its willing and needy prey. 

He passes out against Washington and wakes up in their bedchambers, swaddled by cashmere and silk blankets that had entire stories weaved into the fabrics with the tiniest of needles and more hours than it took for a township to fully burn to ash. He is too tired to move, his every limb weighed down by exhaustion, but he wonders if his King has left him or if he is there with him. 

With a groan, he shifts in the bed – another four-poster finery of horsetail hair and purpleheart wood – and does not see Washington anywhere. But he feels something heavy around his wrist. Pulling it up from under heavy covers, Lafayette gasps upon seeing just what it was. 

There is a heavy, pure gold bracelet latched around his wrist. It is decorated in true blue and red diamonds and surrounded by smaller, perfectly circular taaffeite jewels. It perfectly matches his highness’s crown, more so than his own palladium crown, and Lafayette is smiling. 

Another symbol that he is his King’s had been placed upon him, surrounded by purpling bruises and cardinal scratches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t worry about the fact that the majority of fine things mentioned (jewels, fabrics, marble) probably weren’t around at the time. And, just so you know, Palladium is more expensive and rare than pure gold. That’s all I’m gonna say..
> 
> Sources to learn more about the various extremely expensive things mentioned? Trust me, they're very fun to at least glance through;) [their marble floors](https://www.marmivrech.it/the-most-precious-and-expensive-marbles-granites-and-natural-stones-in-the-world/#:~:text=The%20White%20Statuario%20marble%20of%20Carrara%20is%20one%20of%20the,and%20its%20incredibly%20compact%20structure.), [the jewels](http://www.geologypage.com/2020/08/top-15-most-expensive-gemstones-in-the-world.html), [the precious metals](https://www.mining-technology.com/features/five-most-expensive-metals-and-where-they-are-mined/#:~:text=Palladium%20is%20the%20most%20expensive,larger%20quantities%20for%20catalytic%20converters.), [purepleheart wood (it turns purple after being cut down!!)](http://www.woodassistant.com/wood-database/purpleheart-wood/), [vicuña wool](https://www.aluxurytravelblog.com/2013/09/03/the-most-expensive-fabric-in-the-world/#:~:text=The%20most%20expensive%20fabric%20in%20the%20world%20is%20wool%2C%20which,also%20sought%20after%20and%20valued.), [silk velvet.](https://www.yorkshirefabricshop.com/post/what-is-the-most-expensive-velvet#:~:text=However%2C%20the%20most%20luxurious%20and,because%20of%20its%20high%20price.)
> 
> Thanks so much [SilverDragonoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonoid/pseuds/Theodosia%20Tallmadge) for beta-reading this!!
> 
> [tumblr](https://jacepens.tumblr.com/)


End file.
